


Anywhere I go I'm home (if we are there together)

by Daredevilishious



Series: Child of The Desert, Son of The Force [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Adults Talk, But what's new about that, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Force Shenanigans, Implied Mpreg, M/M, So yeah Force is up with it again, Talking, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force, and Obi-Wan, and drags the Chosen One along, cuz duh, discussion about pregnancy, so do that, the communication is the key kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilishious/pseuds/Daredevilishious
Summary: Force is up to it's usual shenanigans and of course it drags Anakin and Obi-Wan through the mud again. But sometimes one must ask just where is the line? There is none apparently. So basically Force decided The Chosen One and The Negotiator should become pregnant or beome able to become pregnant. So Midichlorians kindly volunteer to do job. If only it was as pleasant as it sounds... And after the worst of it is over Rex and Anakin talk
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Child of The Desert, Son of The Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834600
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Anywhere I go I'm home (if we are there together)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this fic implies Mpreg. Don't Like? Well Exit doors are right over there. 
> 
> Also yes this is same universe as 'Calm after Storm? and takes place before that
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Sometimes Rex seriously questioned just how he managed to put up with all this shit that came with war. From endless piles of paperwork, to disciplining the soldiers and the reports of every single little thing the superiors decided that matters when in reality it really does not… Sometimes he just liked to believe they are doing this just to spite them and by the looks of it it wasn't far from the truth. Like who the everloving Kriff is caring more about what local fauna is being killed during attack instead of sending supplies so they can get beat Sepies and prevent said fauna to being killed? Okay perhaps it wasn’t this ridiculous but it was extremely close to it. Sometimes he really questioned the sanity whether his own or his superiors'.

He was walking back towards the tent he shared with his General and Commander and he had to smile a little at the thought of the two of them. They were the only thing keeping him somewhat sane these days, although he could really do without their crazy antics. But then again it was the only thing that made at least a bit more sense than the stupid reports he had to review. And his face darkened at that thought once more and he started grumbling under his breath and if he sent some juicy Mando’a choice words at the superiors well there was nobody who’ll ever know.

As he was passing the medical tent suddenly a very familiar figure exited through the entrance. General Skywalker. The young general had his head turned to the side as if still listening to whatever Kix was telling him before he gave a verbal agreement to it and a small thank you. His eyes caught up on Rex and the Captain couldn’t help the smile spreading through his face when the General quickly trotted over to him. They embraced and Rex couldn’t help but notice the slight tremor in smaller male’s shoulders.

“Is everything alright General?” he asked after pulling away from the hug. “You are shaking”

Anakin was honestly glad it was dark outside already so his blushing and eye contact avoidance weren’t as noticeable. “Yeah I’m alright Captain” he answered as courtly as he could and took a deep breath and decided to ignore the slight labourness it required. “Shall we head to our chambers?”

Rex nodded and they started walking back to their tent. The journey there was short and spent in silence. Neither really knew how to spark the conversation and air was unusually thick around them, not really suffocating just uneasy and heavy, like a pile of multiple blankets laying atop them. Rex could sense the nervousness coming off his beloved even if he couldn’t fully see him in the darkness. He knew Anakin was walking with straightened back and had his hands connected at his front, he was looking straight ahead and his lips were pressed together tightly. It was his usual “Something’s worrying me but I don’t want anyone to know so I’m going to pretend everything is fine” stance and Rex couldn’t wait to be in the safety of their tent to console his Jetti.

They arrived to their destination soon after and Rex politely held up the tent flap for his Jetti to enter first. It was a sweet little gesture between them and it always earned him a small yet genuine smile and a fond look in those crystal clear ocean blue from his beloved and if he were to die the very next second he’d do it a happy man. Besides it looked like a sign of respect to the outsiders so it’s a double win. Ahsoka was over at 212 Battalion camp so it was only them at the moment and it was somewhat empty without a youngling jumping around most of the time. Anakin’s posture did not change once they entered but his shoulders visibly fell with a troubled sigh. Rex watched his back as he quietly went to the task of removing his armor and Anakin went over to do the same. The Captain watched his Jetti General’s movements carefully and he could safely confirm that yes something was indeed worrying his cyare if his trembling and stiff movements that he tried to hide as his normal smooth moves were any indicators. Besides he put General Kenobi’s Jedi coat over his sleeping tunic and pants.

“Yep something’s wrong” he confirmed aloud as he walked over to the Jedi.

Anakin turned to face him. “With you?” he asked quietly with worry and slight tremor lacing his voice.

“No, with you” Rex answered and ran his hands down Anakin’s shoulders and arms to cup his hands that he was holding his Master’s cloak tightly around himself with. “You’re wearing General Kenobi’s cloak. You only do that when something is wrong.” He sighed when Anakin looked away slightly and raised his hand to coup smaller male’s chin and gently guided his gaze back to himself. “What’s wrong _cyare_? Did somebody hurt you?” He did his best to keep his voice even and quiet and not to growl at the last part.

Anakin chuckled humorlessly and stepped back a little. “No it’s not like that” he said and walked back to their mat and sat down with Rex following shortly after and sitting down besides him. The Jedi didn’t speak for a few moments then he sighed and looked at Rex.

“It’s just…” he sighed again and looked at the disarray of blankets around them.

He knew this wasn’t going to be easy to talk about but he didn’t expect it to be this hard. He barely understood what was happening himself and explaining it felt like shooting in the dark where it’s either hit or miss and you can do nothing to prevent either and you can’t choose the outcome. It didn’t help that the Force was acting quite murky and offered no support or escape in this situation. So he had only two options right now. Either he tells his partner about the matter at hand and they talk it out or he dismisses his worries and laughs it all off and comes up with some excuse it’s just a consequence of being in a war. But even without Force Anakin knew that the second option was the bad one. He knew a relationship can only survive if the communication is clear and open and lying and keeping secrets is the best way for it to go up in flames. But it felt so easy to just reassure his beloved one that he’s okay and nothing is wrong and not to worry about him. He didn’t want to worry Rex, his wonderful and brave and strong and overly loyal Captain, his beloved Rex, his love and his life, his reason to live besides Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Padme and his mom, his will to continue fighting this war and go forward. He didn’t want to worry him, he had enough worries with watching his brothers die daily either on battlefront or in medbay from their injuries. He didn’t need another thing to worry about.

_But you are worrying him by not talking to him about your problems_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Qui-Gon Jinn whispered in his head. _Don’t you think he’s smart enough to notice something is up?_

Anakin cursed quietly in his head. He knew the voice was right. The Clones were sentient human beings of course they were able to see and figure things out. But in all honesty it was Anakin who didn’t want them to worry about him. He was the Chosen One, this should’ve been a piece of cake for him. Be a perfect image to his men, the one who is always in control and is not affected by this stupid war.

_What a complete and utter sack of bantha poodoo_.

This time it was his own voice that piped up and he could imagine the 14 year old version of himself towering over himself with crossed arms over his chest and tapping foot on the floor like Obi-Wan sometimes did.

_Cut the banthashit, you know very well the whole “Chosen One” crap is nothing but an old rumor that Master Qui-Gon was obsessed with and pinned it on you because you just so happen to be the first kid with ridiculous amount of midichlorians he came across. Besides what good did that title ever brought?_

Anakin swallowed hard at that. He knew it was true. The Chosen One excuse is just something he picked up upon because others at the Temple didn’t like him to make himself feel better about himself. It never really did anything besides bring him pain and isolation. Speaking of midichlorians tho…

“It’s just...” he tried again when he thought he can trust his voice again. “I-I don’t know what to say…” he finally admitted without looking back at Rex.

Rex hummed beside him and sighed. Then he reached out and once again turned his beloved Jetti’s gaze to himself. “Okay let me help you. Star with explaining why did you go to the medbay today”

Anakin looked at the warm honey-like eyes of his Captain before closing his own and taking a deep breath and doing his best to ground himself in the Force. Okay he can do this.

“I had to see Kix to do a check up on me,” he answered honestly.

Rex frowned. He knew Anakin will rather bleed out than go to see a doctor by his own will. “Why?”

Anakin stayed silent for few more seconds before answering. “Because I almost collapsed during the council meeting,” he said quietly and looked away from his beloved’s eyes again.

What?! Rex was suddenly glad for his training so he could safely hide his bewilderment and shock behind a mask.  
“Hey _cyare_ look at me” he ordered gently. “Eyes on me _ner’Jetti_. Look at me? Please?” And Anakin did with the gentle encouragement from his Captain. “Good. Now would you please expla-”

“Midichlorians started going crazy and my whole organ system changed” Anakin said frantically, his breath quick and shallow and he looked on the verge of tears.

“What?” Rex honestly didn’t know how to react to that. He knew that midichlorians were the things that theoretically decided the level of Force-sensitivity and if a person should be trained as a Jedi and that Anakin Skywalker has even larger number of these things than Grandmaster Yoda himself but that was about it. Suddenly a dreadful thought entered his mind. Could his Jetti be- NO no he won’t let that happen!

Anakin’s face was strung tighter than a chord and he was desperately trying to keep the tears from falling but it was visible he was losing the battle. He took several calming breaths and answered with a shaky breath. Speak now or forever hold your tongue.

“As you know… The Force has been going haywire for weeks now. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, myself and other Jedi all noticed it” he paused to breathe again. “It’s not something anyone has ever felt before not even… not even Yoda.”

Rex nodded encouragely, but decided not to speak up and instead moved his hands to clast around the trembling Jedi’s own hands.

“It’s… It’s a strange feeling, like something big is happening…. but nobody knows what it is. It’s like Force is… retreating? Sleeping? I dunno… Feels all sloppy and lazy and like it’s hibernating…. ’s weird.” He pauses and sniffs but doesn’t cry, apparently calm enough now for tears to retreat. “So about at that time I-I… I started having...pains i-in my… abdominal area…” he blushed bright red at that. “It was bearable at first, just food poisoning right?” he tried to lighten the mood a little but dropped it immediately after. “But as days passed it was harder and harder to hide it. It was like my intestines and every other organ near it was relocating itself. That was until the real pain struck... “ he trailed off and his forehead wrinkled with the memory of pain of that day.

Rex tightened his grip on General’s hands. Yes he clearly remembered that day when he found Anakin lying all weak and pale as a ghost and barely able to scream anymore on their mat with Ahsoka holding his hand and so terrified he’s going to die. He also remembered the days before that. Anakin was in obvious pain but as usual refused to see the medic out of sheer stubbornness. Fives had to literally be restrained from marching up to the General and personally dragging him off to Kix. And honestly Rex still questioned himself why didn’t he just let him do that. He’d join in.

“A-anyway” Anakin continued with a bit shaky voice. “I was fine after Kix practically force-fed me the painkillers and had you and others practically babysit me until he finally allowed me to get out of bed” he gave him the flat yet fond look and Rex smirked smugly in return. “But then…” Anakin’s face fell again and he tensed uneasily. “Yesterday I started having those pains again a-and I… I lost my balance while I was at the council meeting… After that Masters told me to go see the medic and when it was over, Obi-Wan commed me. We… talked. Apparently the same thing is happening to him. We… we agreed to see our medics.” he paused again. “O-of course I didn’t went to Kix right away!” he laughed in another desperate attempt at lightening up the mood. Rex just gave him the unamused look with a raised eyebrow. “Right” Anakin composed himself. “So today I was fin- mostly fine just minor cramping and pains, nothing compared to before… until I collapsed onto Fives while he was giving me the report.” He looked down again. “He took me to see Kix.”

Rex nodded and looked at the side to process everything. So there was some kind of disturbance in the Force and both Anakin and General Kenobi were affected by it at the same time if he understood this correctly. And it caused agonizing amount of mainly abdominal pains.

“So” the Captain stated and looked back up, his beloved doing the same. “Any Idea what’s going on?” he asked gently, hoping he’s not pressing the bleeding wound too much.

Anakin looked at him but didn’t reply immediately. “Kix performed the organ scan on me. H-he…” his voice suddenly trailed off and tears finally spilled over.

Rex was hugging him tightly in an instant and Anakin buried himself in soldier’s warmth. There were fingers running through his silky hair and he could hear the soft words of comfort being whispered in Mando’a and he couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s okay _cyare_ ” Rex soothed him. “You’re doing great. Do you want to continue? We can leave it here and talk about it later if it’s too much”

Anakin shook his head. “N-no… I-I may not be able t-to talk about it l-later” He pulled back slightly and wiped his eyes in his sleeve and breathed. Once he calmed down enough to speak coherently he continued. “So. Kix made a scan of my internal organs…. H-he…” he paused again to collect himself then spoke again “He found I’ve d-developed…” he once more trailed off.

Rex braced himself for the worst. He was almost afraid of the words that will inevitably come out of his beloved’s mouth. He couldn’t didn’t want to think about the possibility of his beautiful Jedi dying. The very idea of something like that send the chills down his spine. But he had to know…

Anakin was trying his best to calm himself and all Rex could do was be there and hold him and whisper comforting words hoping it eases him at least a little bit. They sit in silence for about minutes before Anakin is able to speak again.

“S-sorry” he apologizes and wipes his eyes again. “I-I just… I didn’t really have much time to p-process it all I guess”

Rex just smiled sadly at him and cupped his cheek. “It’s alright my dear. _Ner’ mesh’la Jetti_ ”  
Anakin smiled at the endearment “ _Ner’kar’ta_ ” he said back with all the love he could muster. Then he took another calming breath. “Kix discovered that I have a… female set of- y’know… organs… down there…” he was blushing madly but the tension was still present in his shoulders.

Rex’s world suddenly came to a sudden halt. Wait WHAT?! Female set of organs???! What is that supposed to mean? So is his Jedi not dying???

A million question bubbled up to the surface in his head but he could not ask any of them, because of dumbfoundedness, shock, respect or anything else he did not know. Then he finally remembered there was still a very emotional and at the moment extremely terrified Jedi General looking at him like a rabbit waiting to be hit over head and have his neck cut open. In his shock Rex did his best to come back to his senses and managed to pick up his jaw from the floor and shake his head a tiny bit to clear it.

“W-what do you mean _Ani’ika_?” he managed to get out at last.

His Jedi visibly relaxed at the nickname and let out a tense breath of relief. “I-I mean that I-I have a… a… a vaginaandwombnow!” he managed to get it out at least even if it was mumbled and spoken in rushed embarrassment and fear.

Rex blinked. “So basically you can give birth to children now? If I understand this correctly”

Anakin hid his face in his hands and just gave a frantic nod. Rex replied with a slightly more dumb one, not really knowing what to say. So his - mate? Boyfriend? Partner? Jedi? Yeah Jedi - Jedi somehow developed a set of female birthing organs for whatever reaso- UGH! Of all the Force shenanigans Rex had to deal with this one was just a cruel joke wasn’t it? Yes just a very cruel joke that kriff forsaken Force decided to play on his beloved Jedi. Don’t get him wrong distantly he was happy at the news of possibility of having kids with his Jedi but that was still far down the line of his thoughts. First one at the moment was ‘Comfort him and be there for him’. So that’s what he did and wrapped his Jedi in a tight, loving embrace.

They stayed like this for a while. None of them moved or spoke they just sat there in an embrace full of love and warmth and Anakin loathed to be anywhere else but right here right now in his loving Rex’s arms. He could cry yet again from sheer happiness that his beloved did not find him disgusting and left him. Of course deep down he knew this could never happen but it was easy to assume the worse in times like this. And for the first time in weeks Force seemed lighter and he could breathe fully again. It was relieving. Even tho now he also had a feeling that the Force was definitely responsible for his… second set of genitalia. Ugh he’ll have a hella hard time getting used to that. But with both Rex and Ahsoka at his side he knew he could do it. So for the time being he told his pride to kriff off and accepted all the love Rex was sending him.

“Does Ahsoka know?” Rex asked eventually without breaking the hug.

He nodded. “Yes by the end of my time with Kix we commed Helix and Obi-Wan and Snips was obviously there too. So she knows. Not sure how much Obi-Wan explained to her afterwards since y’know he’s going through the same thing but at least she’s not clueless.”

Rex hummed in agreement. “You think the Force has anything to do with all of this?”

Anakin pulled back and scoffed. "No. I think the Force has everything to do with this.”

Then they both agree.

“At least I’m not losing you… That day I found you almost dead and in so much pain…. It scared me. I never want to lose you _ner’mesh’la, ner’Jetti, ner’kar’ta_ ” Rex said, his voice quiet and so full of pain and love and he brought the Jedi’s much paler hand into his warm honey toned ones and brought them to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Anakin could’ve melted right here and there. Kriff the Jedi Order, kriff the High Council and most of all KRIFF THE KRIFFING CODE. It was decided then; he’s leaving the Order once this kriffing war is over. And he had a feeling he won’t be the only one.

“My dearheart” he answered fondly “It’ll take more than an army of Separatists and Force rearranging and growing new organs in me to take me down” he shuddered at the mention of his organs; he still didn’t fully accept it.

There was silence once more.

“So” Rex started awkwardly “wanna lie down? My back is killing me”

Anakin agreed and soon enough they found themselves lying on their mat with Anakin safely tucked in Rex’s embrace and using said soldier’s shoulder as a pillow.

“Just ask Rex” Anakin said after a while. “I can hear your brain working without Force help”

Rex swallowed. “Do you… Do you want children?”

Anakin sighed. Ever since he was a little slave boy back on Tatooine he always knew he will have children one day, sometimes he could see them in his dreams sometimes he could just… feel it he supposed. He remembered telling his mom on multiple occasions that one day he would get free and have two children. Names were kinda blurred but he had a feeling they were Lukka, the Saviour and Light Bringer, and Athame, The Rebel and Chainbreaker. His mom would always smile and agree, whether because she truly believed it would happen or simply to keep his dreams from crashing he didn’t know but he was glad she supported them anyway. But did he want to have children? It wasn’t easy… Especially not now in the middle of the war. No. War was not a place for children. But perhaps once all of this is over…

“I mean… I guess I can see myself with a child or two somewhere in the future” he said carefully. “But not right now. Not in war. War is not for children”

Rex hummed. “Agreed. How do you feel tho? I mean not to be rude but growing you-know-what isn’t a piece of cake as we all noticed. I just want to help you and be there for you cyar’ika. I want to understand”

Anakin went quiet and shifted himself in Rex’s embrace so he could be closer to him. “I dunno… It’s weird I guess. I still have to fully accept it. I mean it’s not just the fact that yes now I magically have both male and female genitalia” he trailed off. “It’s just… There has to be a reason behind this. Force never does things without a purpose… And… And I’m scared” There he said it. He put his heart on the table fully and completely for Rex to see. And if it was Rex he couldn’t bother to care.

There were fingers running through his hair again. “I-I’m scared Rex. Honestly I feel nothing, there’s just that hollowness inside my guts and it’s scaring me. I’m so lost I don’t know what to do or expect. Does that mean I have to get p…pregnant” he tried not to choke on the word “right now or is it my choice if I ever get to carry a child or not… Who will be the father if Force has planned it out for me? Because if I get the choice then it’s certainly you.”

Rex found himself blushing at the last comment and he turned his head to look at his beloved, his Jetti, his love and his life. He looked so fragile right now and Rex couldn’t believe the utmost trust Anakin had to have in him to be this open with him. And he swore to protect that trust no matter what it took.

“Oh my _mesh’la_ , my _cyar’ika_ ” he cooed and placed a kiss atop his head. “No matter what happens you are never alone in this I swear this on my very own life. You’ll always have me here, even if everybody leaves, as long as you want me I will be here. And I can safely assure you Ahsoka will do the same as well as Obi-Wan. He might have at least some understanding of what you are going through right now. He loves you very much _Ani’ika_. We all love you and we will stand by your side till the very end that I can assure you of”

Anakin smiled and did not attempt to protest for in his heart he knew it to be true. He smiled and relaxed into his… His Captain. “We could adopt Ashoka… Once all of this is over”

Rex hummed. “Yes. But what about the Order? And Clones not having rights?”

Anakin just grinned sleepily. “We’ll do what we have to. I’m planning on leaving Jedi Order anyway.”

“Wait seriously?” Rex asked, quite surprised.

“Yeah” Anakin sighed. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Now that I have you and others and can get pregnant… I mean they never liked me so I’ll be doing them a favor”

A soft ‘hmm’ was the answer. “Where’d you want to settle down after… after you left?”

“Naboo most likely. Padme and I had this fantasy we’d go live there once we marry. Yea that plan didn’t work out so well but she made sure I understood that I’m still welcome to live on Naboo if it ever comes to it”

“Naboo huh. I like it” Rex said and yawned.

“Somebody getting sleepy?” the Jedi chuckled

Rex just nodded “Yeah. We should probably call it a day, what do you think”

Anakin struggled to suppress his own yawn and nodded. “Yeah. Today was… a lot”

They looked at each other lovingly and let their foreheads touch as they breathed each other’s air.

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ ”

“ _Canda munani_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Adults gotta talk like adults should. Cuz lemme tell ya most people plan the pregnancy before hand and communication is the key here. So here I am to deliver. Hope you enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, fire is going to be used to shun The Empire and burn Darth Sidious, kudos will remain in Hall of Fame forever. Feel free to comment, I own nothing but the idea and Goodnight.
> 
> Ps: Fanart is always welcome
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ner'Jetti = my Jedi  
> Cyare, cyar'ika = beloved, sweetheart  
> Mesh'la = beautiful  
> Ner'mesh'la Jetti = my beautiful Jedi  
> Ner'kar'ta = my heart/soul  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum = I love you (forever)  
> Canda munani = I love you (Huttese/Quecuha)


End file.
